Easily transportable devices with wireless telecommunications capabilities, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices, will be referred to herein as nodes. The term “node” may refer to a wireless device and its associated Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application or may refer to the device itself without such a card. The term “node” may also refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as a fixed line telephone, a desktop computer, or a set-top box. The term “node” may further refer to a user agent, such as a SIP user agent. A node might communicate with a second node, some other element in a telecommunications network, an automated computing device such as a server computer, or some other device, any of which can be referred to as a correspondent node. A communications connection between a node and a correspondent node might promote a voice call, a file transfer, or some other type of data exchange, any of which can be referred to as a call or a session.
Some nodes communicate in a circuit switched mode, wherein a dedicated communication path exists between two devices. For the duration of a call or session, all data exchanged between the two devices travels along the single path. Some nodes have the capability to communicate in a packet switched mode, wherein a data stream representing a portion of a call or session is divided into packets that are given unique identifiers. The packets might then be transmitted from a source to a destination along different paths and might arrive at the destination at different times. Upon reaching the destination, the packets are reassembled into their original sequence based on the identifiers. Some nodes, known as multi-mode devices, can support both the circuit switched mode and the packet switched mode.
Communications that take place via circuit switching can be said to occur in the circuit switched domain and communications that take place via packet switching can be said to occur in the packet switched domain. Within each domain, several different types of networks, protocols, or technologies can be used. In some cases, the same network, protocol, or technology can be used in both domains. The wireless communication networks may be based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), or some other multiple access scheme. A CDMA-based network may implement one or more standards such as 3GPP2 IS-2000 (commonly referred to as CDMA 1x), 3GPP2 IS-856 (commonly referred to as CDMA 1xEV-DO), or 3GPP UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System). A TDMA-based network may implement one or more standards such as 3GPP Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or 3GPP General Packet Radio Service (GPRS). A communication network may also consist of fixed line technology.
GSM is an example of a wireless network standard that uses only the circuit switching mode. Examples of wireless network standards that use only packet switching include GPRS, CDMA 1xEV-DO, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), which might comply with Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards such as 802.16, 802.16e, 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, and similar standards. Examples of wireless network standards that may use both circuit switching and packet switching modes include CDMA 1x and UMTS. An example of an application-layer protocol that can be used in a packet switching wireless network is the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). SIP has been standardized and governed primarily by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). The IP (Internet Protocol) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is a packet switched technology that allows multimedia content to be transmitted between nodes.